


American Food Needed!

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exchange students, Fast Food, Food, Gen, Request to House Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the headcanon submitted by hermionemollycharliepond on mugglebornheadcanon blog. American Muggleborns coming to Hogwarts and not being used to the traditional British food served at meal times, convince the house elves in the kitchens to serve burgers, pizzas, burritos, tacos, sodas and other fast food at least once a week and then trying to pay the house elves for the extra cooking only to be refused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Food Needed!

I looked over the table, debating what I should try to eat tonight and see if there was even something I recognized! I knew the British ate different things, however I had expected that there may be more diversity these modern days. It wasn’t really bad food, but just not what I was used too. I plated up some mashed potatoes and gravy, debating to get chicken or pork.

               “You look like you’re debating the meaning of life,” I blushed as I heard the sweet teasing voice. I looked at the owner and gave her a rueful smile. Megan was Muggleborn Hufflepuff and has been my guide, and had become my friend swiftly.

               “Kinda,” I admitted. “Just thinking about what I would eat tonight.” She tilted her head curiously.

               “I guess you Yankees aren’t used to our food,” she playfully teased me and I couldn’t help but rib her a bit.

               “My apologies, m’lady, but this uncultured swine is indeed still getting used to it,” I drawled in my Southern accent, which made her giggle even more and squeeze my arm reassuring.

               “I think I know the solution to your problem and of your peers.” I looked confused at her and she just smiled mysterious at me. I try to get it out of her but she didn’t bunch. I sighed and continued eating. I had to admit, they did know how to make delicious gravy.

After I finished my dinner, I looked expectedly at her.

               She cleaned her mouth and stood up, gesturing me to follow her. She ignored the curious looks of her peers or mine, guiding me out of the Great Hall. We walked towards the staircases that lead to the Hufflepuff Common Room and I looked confused at her. When she saw my face, she smiled at me. “We are going to the kitchens.” It made my eyebrows shoot up.

               “You know how to get in there?” That made her laugh and hook her arm with mine.

               “Of course I do! I’m a Hufflepuffer. The Founder of our House made many of the recipes served at Hogwarts and the kitchens are situated close to our Common Room,” she explained to me as she guided me to a painting of a fruit bowl. I watched as she tickled the pear which giggled and changed into a doorknob.

               “Fantastic,” I murmured and she shot me a small smile. She opened the door and we moved inside. I gasped as I saw the huge space before me, just as big as the Great Hall. There were five long tables as well, identical to the ones upstairs. House Elves were bustling around, busy cooking and cleaning.

               “Mistress Blackwood!” A House Elf piped out and walked towards us, smiling brightly. I looked fascinated. I had rarely seen a House Elf before, actually, only in books. Seems Hogwarts had an impressive population of these gentle beings.

               “Good evening, Dinky,” Megan greeted the Elf respectful and crouched down. “The food was fantastic again.” It made the Elf blush but smile proudly. “However, my friend wants to ask you something about the food.”

               The Elf looked curious at me and I crouched down as well, swallowing. “Hello, I’m John and I’m from America,” I introduced myself with a smile, the Elf’s eyes turning bigger. “Your food is really nice, but I am not used to it and I miss the food from my homeland a bit.” I explain to it and it bobbed its head rapidly.

               “What would Master like us to serve then?”

               “We would really appreciate American food like tacos, steaks, burgers, burritos and made sodas?” I asked hopefully and the Elf stared at me for a long moment, other Elves joined it. Then it beamed and nodded rapidly.

               “We can do that for the American Master!” It piped out excitedly and I was surprised. I had expected them to refuse. They all started to talk excitedly between each other, planning it.

               “It doesn’t have to be each day, once a week would be good enough and we are willing to pay you for the trouble.” They looked at me as if I had grown an extra head and Megan touched my shoulder amused.

               “Don’t bother, John. They love cooking and hate to be paid for it. Your gratitude is payment enough for them,” she reassured me. I wanted to protest again but the look she gave me, prevented me. I turned to the Elves again and just thanked them, making them look as if they had gotten a ton of gold. We talked a bit more with the Elves before we left and I felt all ecstatic to having some proper food soon.

 

I smiled as two days later, excited cries echoed through the Great Hall. My mouth started to water I saw everything I had asked the Elves and more. I chuckled amused as I saw the confused looks of the British wizards and witches faces – but also excitement on the Muggleborns. I quickly grabbed a burrito and smiled at Megan as I take a big bite. Yes, _this_ was real food.


End file.
